List of Sonic the Hedgehog characters
This is a list of Sonic the Hedgehog characters that appeared in the Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Universe, and Mega Man comics during the following crossovers/occasions: *''Worlds Collide'' (including the Free Comic Book Day special from 2013) *''Worlds Unite'' (including the Free Comic Book Day special from 2015) *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Of these characters, Egg Swats, Mecha Sally, and Snively are the only characters created by Archie Comics or DiC to appear within the actual story of ''Worlds Collide. Other Archie and DiC characters such as the Arctic Freedom Fighters, Akhlut and his Orcas, and Rotor and NICOLE of Team Freedom-appeared in StH #247 and the Sonic/Mega Man Free Comic Book Day Special. Worlds Unite featured additional Archie characters, namely Sonic the Hedgehog's team of Freedom Fighters and Professor Von Schlemmer. Akhlut :Akhlut at Sonic New Network :Akhlut at Mobius Encyclopedia, the Archie Sonic wiki Akhlut is an orca with mechanical parts and the Grandmaster of the Northern Tundra Dark Egg Legion. Akhlut and his pods attack Team Fighters, Silver the Hedgehog & The Arctic Freedom Fighters only to be defeated, prompting Dr. Eggman to hurry to the Interdimensional Portal. (Sonic the Hedgehog #247/FCBD 2013) Following the crossover, he was revealed to still exist in the altered reality of Sonic's home world of Mobius in Sonic the Hedgehog #261. Amy Rose Antoine D'Coolette Arctic Freedom Fighters :Arctic Freedom Fighters at Sonic New Network :Arctic Freedom Fighters at Mobius Encyclopedia, the Archie Sonic wiki The Arctic Freedom Fighters consisted of Guntiver the Arctic Wolf, Erma Ermine, Flip Penguin, Sealia Seal and Augustus the Polar Bear. This team of Freedom Fighters were located in the Northern Tundra. They aided Team Fighters and Silver the Hedgehog in trying to save Mecha Sally. Though successful, the victory was interrupted by the activation of the Genesis Wave. (Sonic the Hedgehog #247/FCBD 2013) Big the Cat Blaze the Cat Bunnie Rabbot Burrobot :Burrobot at Sonic News Network :Burrobot at Mobius Encyclopaedia, the Archie Sonic wiki Burrobot is a mole-type robot that appears briefly in Sonic Universe #53. Buzz Bomber :Buzz Bomber at Sonic News Network :Buzzbomber at Mobius Encyclopaedia, the Archie Sonic wiki Buzz Bomber is a bee-like robot that appears inside the Wily Egg in one panel from Mega Man 27. Captain Whisker :Captain Whisker at Sonic News Network :Captain Whisker at Mobius Encyclopaedia, the Archie Sonic wiki Captain Whisker is a robotic pirate from Blaze's world that appeared in the Short Circuits alongside Pirate Man. Chao A mystical creature. Chaos :Chaos at Sonic News Network :Chaos at Mobius Encyclopaedia, the Archie Sonic wiki is an immortal, ageless, god-like creature that seems to be composed entirely of water. It was trapped inside the Master Emerald for thousands of years before being released by Dr. Eggman in a plot to conquer the world. It was also the original guardian of the Chaos Emeralds, Chao and the Master Emerald. In Worlds Collide, Chaos was combined with the Yellow Devil to form the Chaos Devil. When defeated by Duo, Chaos returns to normal. Charmy Bee A member of Chaotix. Crabmeat :Crabmeat at Sonic News Network :Crabmeat at Mobius Encyclopaedia, the Archie Sonic wiki Crabmeat is a crab-like robot that appears in one panel from Mega Man #25. Cream the Rabbit Cubot Eggman's robot lackey. Deadly Six A group of six dangerous Zeti from the Lost Hex. Doctor Eggman The main antagonist from the series. E-123 Omega A member of Team Dark. Eggrobo :Eggrobo at Sonic News Network Eggrobo are soldiers who resemble and are made by Dr. Eggman to pursue Sonic the Hedgehog. They carry laser guns as weapons and can fly around, as well as dodging attackers. They appear as enemies sometimes during the Smash Run mode in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U (3DS Version only). Egg Swats :Egg Swat at Sonic News Network :Egg Swat at Mobius Encyclopaedia Egg Swats are troopers Badniks created by Dr. Eggman, and look like a cross between his SWATbots and Egg Pawns. They were created for Archie Comics's Sonic the Hedgehog series as opposed to originating in the video games. After meeting up in the Skull Egg Zone to plan their take over of their worlds, Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily created the Wily Egg. They made use of their combined resources to do so, which included the use of the Robot Masters, Ra Moon and the Egg Swats. (Mega Man #24) Before meeting with Wily to set off the Genesis Wave, Eggman sent several Egg Swats along with Mecha Sally to deal with Team Fighters and the Arctic Freedom Fighters. (Sonic the Hedgehog #247/FCBD 2013) Froggy Big the Cat's friend, mentioned by him in the Off Panel from Sonic the Hedgehog #251. Espio the Chameleon A member of Chaotix. Freedom Fighters A group that opposes Dr. Eggman. Gemerl A powerful robot that lives in Mobotropolis. G.U.N. :G.U.N. at Sonic New Network :G.U.N. at Mobius Encyclopedia, the Archie Sonic wiki G.U.N. (Guardian Units of the Nation) is a military organization of the United Federation in Sonic's world encompassing army, navy, air force, and special forces branches. It is heavily involved in the war against Dr. Eggman's empire, and in defending the Federation and the world from more unusual threats such as aliens and supernatural creatures. Abraham Tower :Abraham Tower at Sonic New Network :Abraham Tower at Mobius Encyclopedia Abraham is the top-ranking officer of G.U.N., and thus in charge of all operations against threats to the United Federation. He is also the direct superior of Team Dark, who along with several of his subordinates were aboard an airship when it was merged with a government building in Mega City by the Unity Engines. This led to the apparent demise of everyone occupying both ship and building, including Commander Tower and Mayor Dorado. Amanda Tower :Amanda Tower at Sonic New Network :Amanda Tower at Mobius Encyclopedia Amanda is the commander of the G.U.N. air force and captain of the airship Letter of Gabriel, which was fused with the government building in Mega City in Mega Man #50. The resulting explosion apparently claimed the lives of everyone involved, including Captain Tower and Team Dark. Team Dark Team consisting of Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega. Honor Guard :Honor Guard at Sonic News Network :Honor Guard at Mobius Encyclopaedia The Honor Guard is a defense force that serve the Kingdom of Acorn in Mobotropolis. Ifrit :Ifrit (video game version) at Sonic News Network :Ifrit (Archie Comics version) at Sonic News Network :Ifrit at Mobius Encyclopaedia, the Archie Sonic wiki The Ifrit is a malevolent fire elemental from another dimension and ended up Sonic the Hedgehog's world. Sonic was able to defeat and return it to it's proper dimension with some help, including Silver the Hedgehog. (Sonic Rivals 2) Both Sonic and Silver had to deal with it's return and once again send it back due to the emergence of the Genesis Portals. (Free Comic Book Day 2015) Jet the Hawk :Jet the Hawk at Sonic News Network :Jet the Hawk at Mobius Encyclopaedia is an anthropomorphic hawk that is the leader of the Babylon Rogues. He appears in the Off Panel from Sonic the Hedgehog #251, complaining that he didn't appear in the crossover. King Acorn :King Acorn (Pre-Super Genesis Wave) at Sonic News Network :King Acorn (Post-Super Genesis Wave) at Sonic News Network :King Acorn (Pre-Super Genesis Wave) at Mobius Encyclopaedia, the Archie Sonic wiki :King Acorn (Post-Super Genesis Wave) at Mobius Encyclopaedia, the Archie Sonic wiki King Acorn (Originally King Maximillian Acorn, changed to King Nigel Acorn after Worlds Collide''Name change revealed in ''Sonic the Hedgehog #284) is the father of Sally Acorn & Elias Acorn, and husband to Alicia Acorn. He was the king of the city of Mobotropolis, though the battles against Dr. Robotnik and later Doctor Eggman, as well as several disaster took some toll on his health and mentality, resulting in his son taking over as king. Prior to the second Genesis Wave being launched, his kingdom was claimed by the former Royal Wizard, Ixis Naugus. At some point in the history of the planet after the Super Genesis Wave, King Acorn was captured by Naugus and freed by both Sonic and Tails. In the altered history of the world, his wife 's whereabouts or whether is alive is unknown and his son also vanished questioned, thus he remained King. Though unlike his Pre-Super Genesis Wave self, he is much healthier and younger, as well as being a more friendly towards Sonic, and more accepting of his daughter's status as a Freedom Fighter. (Sonic the Hedgehog #252) When M'egga Man was sent by Sigma to place a Unity Engine on Mobotropolis, King Acorn inform Sally and prompting the Freedom Fighters to pursue him. (Sonic Boom #8) Knuckles the Echidna Guardian of the Master Emerald. Marine the Raccoon :Marine the Raccoon at Sonic News Network :Marine the Raccoon at Mobius Encyclopaedia is an anthropomorphic raccoon character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series and the ally of Blaze the Cat from her home dimension. As such she does not reside in the same dimension as Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. She is a skilled sailor as well as immensely hyperactive and something of a motor-mouth. She speaks with a thick Australian accent. Marine was mentioned in Mega Man #27 as Blaze the Cat recalled spending time with her at sea before being abducted. Marine appeared in the Off Panel section of Sonic the Hedgehog #249 during the Worlds Collide story arc, where she proceeded to get on Gilbert D. Stern's nerves very quickly. Metal Sonic A robotic version of Sonic created by Dr. Eggman. Miles "Tails" Prower Momma Robotnik ) in the Off Panel from Sonic Universe #77]] :Momma Robotnik at Sonic News Network Momma Robotnik is the mother of Dr. Robotnik in the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog animated series. She never had a proper appearance in any of the games and Archie Comics series, though she did have a brief reference in some of the Off Panels. During Worlds Unite she appeared in the Off Panels from Sonic Universe #77 and Sonic the Hedgehog #275, the later as the result of Mega Man attempting to use the Mama Beam Special Weapon in a failed attempt to liven up a dud of a 275th issue celebration composed of himself, Sonic and the Sonic Boom counterpart of the latter. Moto Bug :Moto Bug at Sonic News Network :Moto Bug at Mobius Encyclopaedia, the Archie Sonic wiki Moto Bugs are ladybug-like Badniks created by Dr. Eggman. One of them was used along with a Met to attack a captive Dr. Light, with both Eggman and Wily betting which one causes more damage. The two get into a fight and destroy each other, prompting Dr. Light to later use their remains to create a communication device. (Sonic the Hedgehog #250) Nicole Artificial intelligence member of the Freedom Fighters. Orbot Eggman's robot lackey. Professor Von Schlemmer :Professor Von Schlemmer (Archie Comics version) at Sonic News Network :Professor Von Schlemmer at Mobius Encyclopaedia Professor Von Schlemmer is a scientist from the time period of Silver the Hedgehog, and the one who discovered the existence, as well as the cause of the Genesis Portals. (Free Comic Book Day 2015) He is based off the character of the same name from the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon. Rotor Walrus Rouge the Bat A member of Team Dark. Sally Acorn Princess of Mobotropolis and field leader of the Freedom Fighters. Shadow the Hedgehog A member of Team Dark. Silver the Hedgehog Hedgehog from the future. Sonic the Hedgehog The main character from the series. Snively :Snively Robotnik at Sonic News Network :Dr. Julian Snively at Sonic New Network :Dr. Julian Snively at Mobius Encyclopaedia Snively Robotnik is Dr. Robotnik's nephew, and would either aid him or work against him. He appears locked in the capsule next to Dr. Light in Worlds Collide. In the reality change following Worlds Collide, he became Dr. Julian Snively. (Sonic Universe #62Shown only in the ending of the variant cover edition. and #67) Tails Doll :Tails Doll at Sonic New Network :Tails Doll at Mobius Encyclopedia, the Archie Sonic wiki The Tails Doll (also named Operation Deadly Cuddles) was created by Dr. Eggman and sent to New Mobotropolis to distract it's citizens while he escaped to his Death Egg. Afterwards, it would secretly work to destroy the city as no one was aware of its true nature. Eventually it's destructive nature was revealed to the members of Team Freedom, and it grew to a larger, more frightening form. Though the Genesis Wave struck before anything else occurred. (Sonic the Hedgehog #247/FCBD 2013) Tikal the Echidna :Tikal the Echidna at Sonic News Network :Tikal the Echidna at Mobius Encyclopaedia is a female anthropomorphic echidna from ancient times that was responsible for imprisoning Chaos, at the cost of having her spirit imprisoned as well. Her spirit later assisted Knuckles the Echidna and others in defeating Chaos when he was liberated by Dr. Eggman. In the crossover Worlds Collide, Tikal appears in the Off Panel from Sonic Universe #53. Dr. Wily brings her up, mentioning that she was with Chaos when they acquired the water elemental, but Dr. Eggman dismisses her as a threat. She is then seen talking to Yellow Devil and helping him see that there are alternatives to violence. Toxomister :Toxomister at Sonic News Network Toxomister is a type of Badnik that appears briefly inside the Wily Egg in Mega Man #27. Vanilla the Rabbit :Vanilla the Rabbit at Sonic News Network :Vanilla the Rabbit at Mobius Encyclopaedia Vanilla the Rabbit is Cream's mother. When the Freedom Fighters have trouble against M'egga Man, Sally asks Cream to call Vanilla, who tells Gemerl that they need his help. (Sonic the Hedgehog #273) Vector the Crocodile A member of Chaotix. See also *List of Sonic Boom characters Reference Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters